vkmmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Children
Alexander Thorn Parents: Some prince x Rose Thorn Love Interest: No one Hobbies: Spending time in front of the mirror About: Alexander is a racist, homophobic, arrogant son of a bitch. 'Nuff said. Fun Fact(s): He is to marry is sister, Rosaline Haruka Ichijou Parents: Takuma Ichijou x Yuuki Cross Love Interest: Namine Kiryuu Hobbies: Baking cute stuff, collecting cute stuff, practicing his karate~ About: Haruka looks vicious as fuck, but he's really just a big teddy bear~ Fun Fact(s): Haruka is better known as "Haru-chan". Hayate Kuran Parents: '''Kaname Kuran x Eiri Kuriou '''Love Interest: Kaname Kuran Hobbies: Crossdressing. About: He's a pretty big bully, very sadistic. Fun Fact(s): Sliiiiight father complex... Honey Ichijou Parents: Haruka Ichijou x Namine Kiryuu Love Interest: Unknown Hobbies: Reading, helping out in the bakery, and knitting. About: Honey is calm and quiet, often staying out of people's way. She's closest to her father although she loves both her parents equally. Fun Fact(s): '''She doesn't know what her powers are. Kagane Kiryuu '''Parents: Zero Kiryuu x Namine Kiryuu Love Interest: LACIE Hobbies: Playing princess, being an Idol, and buying all the glitter in the world. About: Unlike her twin brother, Kagane does not hunt; she doesn't want to break a nail. She is very girly and concerned with her appearance. She is pretty energetic and always willing to help anyone. Fun Fact(s): '''Kagane was dubbed as 'The Witch' in Kauzko's game Kazuko Kiryuu '''Parents: Zero Kiryuu x Namine Kiryuu Love Interest: Turtles Hobbies: Watching porn on his electronics, hunting vampires, being lazy. About: Kazuko usually looks grumpy if he has to pay attention somewhere other than his phone. He is often used as a test subject; which may be a huge factor in his grumpiness. He is a pro at hunting. Fun Fact(s): He named his gun Martha. Lacie Sasahara Parents: Saeki Sasahara x Eiri Kuriou Love Interest: KAGANE Hobbies: Lacie's hobbies are to invent new things, mainly robots. About: Lacie is loud and carefree and doesn't really pay attention to any rules. She is an unrivalled genius who can create anything. Fun Fact(s): As an in-between project Lacie tends to create a way to turn people into Purebloods~ Madaline Thorn Parents: Some prince x Rose Thorn Love Interest: Shinji Ichijou Hobbies: Making money, playing video games, buying action figures About: Madaline is a princess from England. She has an emotionless face and a monotone voice. Because she doesn't get along with her older siblings, she goes 'screw you' and does her own thing. Fun Fact(s): Her nickname is Maddy. Mana Kuran Parents: Kaname Kuran x Eiri Kuriou Love Interest: None. She doesn't get any love?? OTL Hobbies: Mana likes to read, and to not busy herself with other people. About: Mana doesn't really like interacting with people much. No doubt the result of being let down one too many times... Fun Fact(s): She marries Sei because why the hell not. Not like she has anyone else v_v Megumi Kuran Parents: Kaname Kuran x Eiri Kuriou Love Interest: '''Kaname Kuran '''Hobbies: Crossdressing and working as a male model. Crossdressing done right -w- About: Miiiinor father complex. Fun Fact(s): Known as the 'hottest guy' of the moment. Miira Souen Parents: Vayne Souen x Eiri Kuriou Love Interest: None. Hobbies: Miira likes drawing and story telling. She is very creative and loves to see people smiling. About: Miira is cheerful and lovable, bubbly and bright. She has trouble learning new things though, but given time and proper tutoring, she can manage. Fun Fact(s): She can tame wild Kanames. Miki Ichijou Parents: Takuma Ichijou x Yuuki Cross Love Interest: Kazuko Kiryuu Hobbies: Trailing after Kazuko, waiting for senpai to notice her. About: Miki has the tendacy to take the 'Kill The Witch' a a bit TOO seriously... Fun Fact(s): Miki is a Yandere type, when it comes to Kagane. Nero Kiryuu Parents: Zero Kiryuu x Namine Kiryuu Love Interest: '''His best friend (that person depends on rp) '''Hobbies: Collecting stamps, hiding under his father's desk at work, spending time in the backyard, reading comic books. About: Nero is a splitting image of his father; a big mommy and daddy's boy and often cries if he's separated from them too long. Because he never speaks, his vocal cords don't work properly. He doesn't like hunting, but likes to watch. Fun Fact(s): '''He is asexual. Rosaline Thorn '''Parents: Some prince x Rose Thorn Love Interest: Alexander Hobbies: Changing her clothes at least 5 times a day About: Rosaline is a racist, homophobic, snobby daughter of a bitch. 'Nuff said. Fun Fact(s): She often bullies Madaline Seigyaki Kuran Parents: Kaname Kuran x Eiri Kuriou Love Interest: Mana Kuran Hobbies: Sei's main hobby is taking over the world. About: Sei is active, energetic, ambitious, loud and very sneaky. Fun Fact(s): He actually succeeds in taking over the world. Shinji Ichijou Parents: Takuma Ichijou x Yuuki Cross Love Interest: Goes here. Hobbies: Goes here. About: Goes here. Fun Fact(s): Goes here. Riko Sasahara Parents: Riku Mito x Soeki Sasahara Love Interest: None. Go die c: Hobbies: None. Go die c: About: Nothing. Go die c: Fun Fact(s): None. Go die c: Yume Kirhara Parents: '''Lacie Sasahara x Kagane Kiryuu '''Love Interest: None. Hobbies: Unknown. About: Yume is a nice and considerate person, but since her face is always set on 'bitch face' mode (which is her natural face and not her fault at all), everyone always misunderstands her. It doesn't help that her social skills are a bit lacking. Fun Fact(s): She is a robot created by Lacie to serve as her and Kagane's daughter.